Bradley Roach
"Ranger Blue!" Bradley Roach is Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Blue (otherwise known as "Ranger Blue 2.0", & later "Ranger Blue 2.1") of the Second Generation Ranger Operators. He is a warrior with excellent fighting technique, as well as the oldest of the core three. His partner Cybuddy is Apex. His special ability is super strength. However, this has a dangerous trade-off. When Bradley uses his power too much he starts to overheat & has to take time to cool down. If he completely overheats, his personality changes to a very violent person, & might do some lasting damage before shutting down. Biography Bradley is the eldest of the three core Rangers & the most level headed of the three. He is 19 years old. He's the only one to not have a family member appear in the series. When the Energy Management Center was teleported into the hyperspace, Bradley, along with Drew & Amy, were given the vaccine program & left behind. Bradley spent six years living with the Special Missions Department with Amy, making him & Amy so close that they are like siblings. He & Tash also started the trend of having a Christmas party every year, so that he & Amy will not hate Christmas. Bradley ends up fighting a lot with Escape after she deemed him "pretty good" after fighting with him when he was overheated. He was horrified when he found out that Enter had been able to revive Escape using her backup data & that she didn't remember him anymore, as her backup did not contain memories of the Ranger Operators. Escape (after she was combined with the data from a flower) repeatedly made him overheat so that she could have a good fight, nearly killing Bradley. When Escape's data becomes too corrupted & she starts assimilating everything, Bradley defeats her, intending to end her suffering. As Escape dies, she calls Bradley her "Papa" & asks him if she became pretty good, to which he replies, "Yeah" to give her peace. He then watches until she disappears. Bradley fulfilled his dream of becoming an engineer after the Venjix Computer Network was defeated. Powers & Abilities Super Strength :He is so strong that he can create a mini earthquake by hitting the ground. Inorganic Duplication :By combining with Apex in Customized Mode, he can temporarily create any object out of the material he duplicated from the touched surface. Weaknesses Overheating :When fighting too much or being exposed to a heat source too long, he will overheat & go berserk, & will attack anyone in sight, enemy or ally. His physical strength is also temporary increased. After a while, he will get exhausted, collapse & losing his stamina. Personality Cool-headed & reasonable, Bradley is always one to keep his head in the game while his younger comrades bicker amongst themselves. He prefers to think of himself as an older brother instead of a father, & gets annoyed when people around him call him a father. While he is normally level headed, if Bradley overheats because of the use of his super strength he becomes sadistic, violent, & easily aggravated by anything & anyone. Bradley was mature from a young age, which is shown by his care & love towards Amy in her flashbacks & how he & Tash organized a Christmas party every year so that no one would hate Christmas. He is also very protective towards Amy & gets very agitated when Amy talks about romance, as he thinks that Amy is too young for romance. Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Blue - Customized= As Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Blue uses the GB Custom Visor, Apex's data transfers & projects onto Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Blue's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Apex & Ranger Blue 2.0, to a degree are combined & can create stone constructs from data manifested on-grounds. Ranger Blue 2.0/Apex gain an attack which allows Ranger Blue 2.0 to manifest an oversized Apex fist for a supercharged punch. Arsenal *GB Custom Visor - }} - 2.1= - Super= Replacing the Customized Mode, this form can be accessed when Ranger Blue 2.1 combines with Apex. - }} }} Energy Management Center profile Bradley Roach *ID: 222-458-804 *Code Name: Second Generation Ranger Operator Series Blue *Blood type: O *Age: 19 Ranger Key - 2.1= The Ranger Blue 2.1 Key is a Legendary Ranger Key; it is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Blue, into Ranger Blue 2.1. - }} Imitations * A copy of Ranger Blue 2.0 was created by Filmtron as part of a fake Ranger Operator trio. * Two Hackers were given the appearance of Ranger Blue 2.0 by Spraytron 2.0. Notes * He is both the second gorilla-themed ranger as well as the second Blue Ranger to be a gorilla, after Kai Chen of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. * Out of the core 3 Second Generation Ranger Operators, Bradley is the only one whose Ranger Power does not manifest in his legs. See Also *Flynn McAllistair - Predecessor by generation *Ryuji Iwasaki - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. *Ryuji Iwasaki (V-Cinema) - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters. (2.1 suit) Category:GB Category:Blue Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Second-In-Command Category:Heroes